


Everyone Falls

by Exactlywhat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depressing, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written because one, writing sad fics/killing characters makes me feel better, and two, I wanted to see if I could actually write a story with a sad ending. Turns out, I can. As long as it's short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Falls

_So this is how it ends,_ he thought, staring with dead optics up at his rival, his nemesis, and his killer. _With all hope lost and with everything gone._

A moment was spared to glance around the battlefield. Prowl had fallen early on, a well-placed shot by Ramjet, of all people, straight through the spark-chamber. Jazz had gone into a frenzy, tearing into the nearest Decepticon, Menasor, and taking out Motormaster before he fell under the other Stunticons.

Blaster had been subdued by Soundwave, forced to his knees with his cassettes shoved back in his chassis. 

Ratchet had been scrambling furiously over the field, attempting to save everyone he could, but too many faded under his hands. And eventually, he fell as well, simply torn apart by Devastator. Defensor had quickly surged to his defense, too late, and had also been torn apart, all of his components grievously injured, First Aid included. 

Skyfire had been shot down by his former friend and scientist, wheeling to the earth, a massive plume of smoke and flames marking his end.

The minibots had been taken out near the beginning of the battle. Bluestreak had fallen soon after. The Twins had rushed to avenge them all, leaping into the sky and managing to down Starscream before they, too, fell. Literally, for them. Shot off the Seekers' wings, out of fuel for their jet-packs, they plummeted to the hard ground, extinguishing almost immediately upon impact. 

Red Alert, Inferno, and a few others had fallen when the Arc had gone up in flames. The explosives set by the Cassetticons had done their job. 

Mirage, Hound, and Trailbreaker had fallen sometime when Optimus was busy fighting Megatron, but he had seen their gray frames, spattered with energon, lying close to each other among the dirt and rocks of this little planet. 

The Dinobots had charged into battle with all their usual fervor, only to be literally smashed under the pedes of Bruticus. Superion had fallen soon after when he engaged the same gestalt. 

_Everyone falls,_ he thought to himself, turning his gaze back to Megatron. The Matrix pulsed wearily in his chassis, and his spark gave a return pulse. _In the end, everyone falls._

“Goodbye, Prime,” Megatron snarled. Optimus made no move to dodge as the massive fusion cannon whirred to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Good news is, I'm feeling better. :)


End file.
